Beyond The Light
by crazycoconutchic
Summary: When a young couple gets torn apart by tragjedy and then meets again at the school as teachers what will happen when the can do things now that they couldnt back then?
1. Default Chapter

****

Beyond the Light

Chapter 1: Never let go.

By Kitty Tasuki

"In Winter" by Kittie (oracle)  
  
You fell to the ground like rain  
On deaf ears your cries met hands And knees were blistered  
Shouting from the tallest tree  
You declared wrong  
But they never listen  
There's safety in numbers   
This cold-hearted world!   
The Coldest Winter...  
You don't see me like I know you  
Hiding behind glass  
So sickened by grief  
You can't let them win  
They'll have you  
Playing life makes death so good  
This cold-hearted world!   
The Coldest Winter...  
You don't know, and you never will!

I looked Remus in the eyes. I never saw so much hate in anyone's eyes. I leaned forward to kiss him. He pushed me away. I never forgot that look. Thank god it was only a dream.

" Nyoko, Wake up!" 

Remus was sitting on the edge of her bed. Looking at her with the softest eyes ever. Nyoko gets up and heads to the bathroom to get ready. Arriving a little bit later, greets Remus with a gentle kiss. Returning the kiss, grabs her hand and then heads down stairs. Darkness filled the room. The rest of the marauders were standing there. James and Lily were both holding their wands out to provide the light. Sirius was with his love, Aurora. When Remus got there, everyone headed to the door. They were off to the nighttime steal some food trip. Standing in the all way, Remus had his arms around Nyoko's waist. Turning to face him, Remus leaned into kiss her. That was the last good moment of the relationship. 

~@##!@%#^%&$^*&%*#%^#$#%&#@%^#%^#$^#!&$%^&#%^#!$%^#!~~~~~~~~~

Dear Nyoko,

I have been thinking of you dearly. I wish you were here with me. But I no you can't. Well I must leave you. Send an owl back.

Love,

Remus,

That was the last time she had heard from him. Nyoko sent him many owls and they always came back with nothing. Nyoko finally gave up. She was looking for a job that would help her forget about Remus and the love they shared, when a great job came up from Hogwarts. It was a job that taught people how to cook with magic. But she would never know who else would be teaching there too.

****

Naked" By Arvil Lagivine

I wake up in the morning  
Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes

But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust

Because I've nver felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm tyring to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin

I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby

The Disclaimer: Remus take it away.

Remus: Kitty doesn't own anything except the oc. Only Jk rowling owns everything Harry Potter. 

Nyoko: Kitty has also wrote another fan fiction. Its called The Love in the Darkness.

Her friend Addie has done a story called the Fires of Heaven.

Remus: it's a great story

Nyoko: Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Beyond the Light

Chapter 2: Not enough said to last 

By Kitty Tasuki

Suga Suga"  
**(feat. Frankie J)**  
  
So tight, so fly  
You got me lifted, you got me lifted  
You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
You know its leather when we ride  
Wood grain and raw hide  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
You was there when the money was gone  
You'll be there when the money comes  
Off top I cain't lie I love to get blowed  
You my lil'sugar, I'm yo little chulo  
And every time we kick it it's off to the groovy  
Treat you like my sticky ickey or my sweet oowy goowy (fa real though)  
You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Now I ain't worried about a thang cause I just hit me a lick  
I got a fat sack and a superfly chick  
That aint makin you a ?? playa  
Cause doowop, she fly like the planes in the air  
That's right she's full grown settin the wrong tone  
Im diggin the energy and im lovin the o-zone  
So fly like a dove so fly like a raven  
Quick to politic with some fly conversation  
In a natural mood then im a natural dude  
And we some natural fools blowin out by the pool  
She like my sexy-coo mama with blades on her berata  
Rockin Dolce' Gubbana(sp?) with high-drows and a igwana  
You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
You know its leather when we ride  
Wood grain and raw hide  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
You was there when the money was gone  
You'll be there when the money comes  
You know its leather when we ride  
Wood grain and raw hide  
Doing what we do, watching screens getting high  
Gurl you keep it so fly with you sweet hunnybuns  
You was there when the money was gone  
You'll be there when the money comes (fa real though)  
You got me lifted shifted higher than a ceiling  
And ooh wee it's the ultimate feeling  
You got me lifted feeling so gifted  
Sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
Sugar sugar how you get so fly?  
So high like I'm a star  
Feelin so high like I'm a star  
Feelin so high like I'm a star  
Feelin so high like I'm a star

The cool wind of the night, hit Nyoko's face gently. She loved when it was windy. It reminds her of the school and the late night walks. She thought to herself, she's got to stop thinking of him so much. Sooner or later, it's going to infect her daily life. As she walked up the stairs to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She couldn't help thinking of how much she really enjoyed being back. It had been at least fifteen years since she had walked on these steps. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After the feast~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Oh my gawd! I can't believe after all these years of not thinking she would ever see him here, he appears. When the announced the new teachers. Nyoko dropped her fork onto the ground. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Remus Lupin was the Defense against the dark arts teacher. She thought she was going to die right there and then. 

As she made her way to her chambers a familiar voice was lurking in the shadows. Not remembering anyone with that voice. She turned to look and see whom it was. Snape.

Snape not looking anything like Nyoko had remembered she was very startled. He just wasn't the skinny boy she remembered. Snape walked up to her and said hello and then backed away slowly, turned on his heel, and strolled down to the dungeons. Wondering what she should do, she decided not to worry about it and headed back for her chambers.

In her lovely pjs, she grabbed a good book, headed to the bed and opened to a chapter. Not much later she had fallen asleep with the book closed and her head lying in a comfortable positions.

  
**"My Love Is Like... Wo"**  
**(feat. Missy Elliott) and mya**  
  
See, baby  
I know you done had your share of girls  
I am more than confident  
You won't ever have to search any streets for  
affection  
I got you  
  
What kind of girl you like  
I know my looks can be deceivin'  
Tell me am I your type  
My main goal is to please you  
  
What's on the schedule tonight  
Am I the reason you'll be treatin'  
I hope you have an appetite  
So tell me will you come and spend the night  
  
My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo  
My touch is like...wo  
My sex is like...wo  
My a** is like...wo  
My body's like...wo  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it  
  
My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo  
My touch is like...wo  
My sex is like...wo  
My a** is like...wo  
My body's like...wo  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it  
  
When will you come through  
'Cause I'll be waitin' up right here  
Can you bring some Belvedere  
So we can pop the cork and cheers  
  
Please have no fear Yeah  
I just wanna love you right  
I hope you have an appetite  
So tell baby, will you come and spend the night?  
  
My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo  
My touch is like...wo  
My sex is like...wo  
My a** is like...wo  
My body's like...wo  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it  
  
My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo  
My touch is like...wo  
My sex is like...wo  
My a** is like...wo  
My body's like...wo  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it  
  
Hold me,  
Oh my  
Taste it,  
Taste it  
Hold me,  
Oh My,  
My  
  
Hold me like you never wanna let me go  
If you're likin' what you're tastin' Baby let me  
know  
See if you're gonna love me better love me strong  
'Cause I want this love to love last all night long  
  
My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo  
My touch is like...wo  
My sex is like...wo  
My a** is like...wo  
My body's like...wo  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it  
  
My love is like  
My kiss is like  
My touch is like  
My sex is like  
My a** is like  
My body's like  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it  
  
Wo  
Wo  
Wo  
Wo  
Wo  
Wo  
Wo  
  
My love is like...wo  
My kiss is like...wo

Disclamier: I don't own nothing except the plot everything else is owned by J.k rowling and the artists of the songs. Soz this chapter was short. I've been getting busy with school and my new friends. Well talk to all later and keep reviewing!


End file.
